Consequences: The Best Way to Farm Stalker
by Ocean Moberg
Summary: Saryn and Ash find the best way to farm The Stalker for his weapons


**Consequences**

_(The best way to farm Stalker)_

By Ocean Moberg

It was getting late, and Ash had just finished his mission on Sedna with a sigh. He had just finished modding his Paris, Glaive, and Lex. To him though, these weapons where only temporary, he was after the Stalker's set. Ash had received a letter from him earlier in the week, saying he was marked, but still, the Stalker had not come. He sighed again and gave a quick report to Lotus of a completed mission.

"Artifact has been gather Lotus" he said softly

"Well done Tenno, excellent work." Lotus replied.

Ash then headed to the back of his ship; today's battle had resulted in quiet the mess. He gave his trusted kubrow a warm nuzzle while his shipped headed towards Earth. He had a small home there where he could get things done, such as a shower; This is exactly what he wanted.

Once his ship landed, Ash put his trusty war hound into stasis, stepped out of his ship, and headed inside. He shared this home with a fellow Tenno, whom had also become his mate when off the battlefield: Saryn. Ash went to remove his helmet, which was covered in the blood of the Grineer. He had long black hair and soft blue eyes with the most gentle of face structures. He turned and smiled at Saryn.

Saryn was already out of her warframe suit, with her puppy kubrow, Socks, nuzzled in her lap. She had spiked brown hair and dark, cold, blue eyes. Ash came over and kissed her forehead and gave Socks a pet before stretching with a sigh.

"I'm gonna take a shower, love" Ash spoke sweetly, making his way to the bathroom.

"I'll join you in a few minutes. I need to feed Socks first," She smiled back.

Ash nodded and closed the bathroom door. He waited just a few moments until the water was nice and warm before stepping in. He was rather slim, but tall and muscular. His body had a few cuts and scars from previous battles. The water ran soothingly down his chest and back. But as he wet his hair, the lights in the bathroom began to flicker. Ash didn't notice, with his face under the water. When he opened his eyes, he saw the lights flicker again. His heart skipped, as he knew exactly what was going to happen, but he was unarmed. He had to think of something, some way to defend himself.

Ash opened the shower cover and smiled when the Stalker finally appeared. Stalker of course wasn't ready for the sight of an unarmed, naked Tenno. The Stalker stood still, confused. He had never before attacked an unarmed, and for that matter, unarmored opponent. He then shook his head.

"The blood of Tyl Regor is on your hands. Did you really think there would be no repercussions?" the Stalker spoke firmly.

"Of course, but now you're in my home. So you have two options, handsome. You can leave your weapons and go, or you can take your weapons…. after I take you." Ash replied with seductive eyes.

Stalker paused for moment, "You will not have my weapons, nor can you defend against me without yours." He yet hesitated, unsure about striking down the defenseless Tenno.

Ash shrugged cockily "Looks like you made your choice then. Saryn! Bring in Ridge and Janine please!" Ash shouted, the Stalker flinching.

From the other side of the door, Saryn shuffled around, giggling excitedly. She came in a few seconds later. In her right hand she held a green dragon-shaped fleshlight, and in her left she held a tricolored, barbed, dragon cock. She grinned mischievously; after all, it wasn't every day that she got to bring them out. Her grin faded and turned into a look of confusion when she saw the Stalker in her bathroom, opposite her naked Ash. After a moment, she decided not to ruin the fun with questions.

Stalker backed up a little, but there wasn't enough room for him to draw his dread or hate, and Saryn had the door blocked. He shifted his eyes from Ash to Saryn, now outnumbered. He watched as Ash whispered into Saryn's ear. She nodded and strapped the dragon phallus to her hips and handed the dragon fleshlight to Ash.

Saryn dashed towards him and pinned him to wall before he could draw his Despair. Ash came in next and got a hold of the Stalker. They both pulled him into the shower, Saryn closing the curtain behind them. Ash smiled sweetly, slowly removing Stalkers weapons and armor, tossing them outside the shower. Stalker was now exposed and embarrassed. He was supposed to be the one you fear… but now… now he was naked and pinned between two Tenno. One of which he was supposed to kill.

To make matters even worse for the Stalker, he was sporting an unwanted erection, its size growing from the light touches coming from both Ash and Saryn. He could not believe this was happening, and regretted not killing Ash while he was in battle, an honorable fight with no complications. Ash and Saryn then switched places, the Stalker now facing Saryn, and Ash behind him. Both of them smirked to each other.

"The water will lube Janine up enough love, beside, Stalker is a big boy, he can handle it" Saryn spoke with a chipper tune to her voice as she pulled him forward, his body bending at the hips Ash now held.

The back part of the flesh-light pressed again the Stalker's rear, he gave a small yelp when it poked in ever so slightly. While Ash continued to push it in, Saryn quickly shoved the strap-on down his throat to keep the Stalker silent. It took about five minutes for Ash to get the toy all the way into his struggling pray, but now the fun could begin. Ash took his own length and roughly, without warning, slid himself into the toy that was buried within the Stalker's private vault. The Stalker teared up from the pain, he was yet untouched, and was not accustomed to this sort of play.

The Stalker could not cry out, however, having an eleven inch dragon cock down his throat. He could only gag and make muffled pleads. He was stuck in the middle, while Ash and Saryn kissed over head with small blushes. After a few thrust from Ash, the Stalker's pain slowly started to fade. He thought it was from the warm water; He didn't want to believe that he was starting to enjoy himself, not in this situation, however, it was difficult to ignore the rough thrusts from Ash started to feel like a Trinity's Blessing.

Ash started to notice that the Stalker was begin to enjoy himself and broke the kiss with Saryn to reach down and give the Stalker's weapon some attention, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. It took only moments for a new, warm fluid to be felt, mainly on Saryn's legs, followed by darkness in the Stalker's eyes. The poor thing had finished the objective and gone down.

Hours went by before he awoke, unsure if it was all a dream. The Stalker looked around to see that he was in a bed, with Saryn on his left, and Ash on his right, both asleep with smiles, snuggled to his sides. His heart stopped for a moment as he realized it hadn't been a dream. He quickly, yet silently got out of the bed and put on his Armor. Ash moved slightly in his sleep, making the Stalker panic. He looked around, but he could not find his weapons anywhere. They must have hid his weapons, but he did not want to risk them waking while he was still here. Ashamed and defeated, he left without ever seeing his weapons.

When morning arose, Saryn woke up to see Ash smiling next to her, holding the Hate mockingly between his legs, with the Dread and Despair displayed on the wall.

"I cannot believe that actually worked. Looks like we found a new way to "farm" Stalker, love" he smirks

"We'll have to remember this for next time…" she replied as she checked her inbox, a morning habit for her. She had one message, and she laughed when she opened it. "Looks like I've been marked too."

Ash chuckled and nuzzled her gently, gleefully awaiting the next time the lights flickered. The Stalker on the other hand, far away in his ship, stepped away from his communication device. He looked towards Earth, floating in the shadow of its moon. As he stared, a small blush crossed his cheeks, hidden by the mask all Tenno fear. All but two.

Fin


End file.
